KaRaoKe LiFe
by Didboroth
Summary: Colección de songfics. Porque las canciones depiertan sentimientos, pasiones y emociones dejando huella en cada una de nuestras vidas. Song 5: Personajes importantes, Pareja: YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!, me alegra qué hayan entrado a esta edición más. Bien, KaRaoKe LiFe es una colección de songfics, sin embargo estos NO tendrán secuencia (ósea que cada uno es un oneshort) y en caso de que la tenga yo se los avisare n.n. Sin más preámbulos comencemos.

Por cierto, ninguna canción me pertenece, tampoco shaman king n.-

**Song 1:** Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Dedicada a:** Sweet Sacrifice (Fonny).

**Pareja ó tema:** HaoxLyserg, soledad.

Lyserg's POV

Solo, jamás me había visto tan solo en todos estos años. A decir verdad siempre había estado solo, a excepción de Morphin, pero esta vez ni su compañía me puede sacar de este tormento llamado soledad.

I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.

Jamás había visto a Inglaterra tan desierta, las luces de los faros iluminan mi camino por la calle opacando el delicado brillo de las estrellas que apenas son visibles ante tanta ostentosidad. La calle esta desierta, y ninguna luz escapa de la ventanas de aquellos edificios. ¿Es por lo tarde que es ó por la simple soledad que me esta consumiendo?

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

Ella vuela a mi alrededor, como presintiendo lo que estoy a punto de hacer, presintiendo todo el sufrimiento que estoy liberando. Y es que desde que termino el torneo nadie ha tomado la molestia de llamar, buscarme ó escribirme; y es que han pasado ya 2 años desde entonces.

I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a...

Me siento cerca de un árbol mientras atraigo mis piernas para abrazarlas, siento como las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos y descienden lentamente por mis mejillas. Intento detenerlo pero siguen, fluyen con rapidez. Veo la navaja que tengo en mis manos, estoy listo para dejar este mundo, este sufrir...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
Till then I walk alone.

-¡Hey, niño!- levanto mi cara. El sujeto que me ha llamado es alto, musculoso y con una cara que no inspira confianza en absoluto.  
-¿Qué?

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone.

-Mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos¿que hace un niño tan pequeño como tu ha estas horas en la cuidad?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- bajo mi cara esperando que el sujeto se vaya de ahí pero no sucede. Levanto mi vista y para mi sorpresa esta su rostro a unos centímetros del mío.- ¡Que te sucede!- hago mi cara hacia atrás al momento en que me acorrala en el árbol. Me quita la navaja de las manos y la arroja lejos de mi.

-Esto te enseñara a no ser tan mal educado con tus amigos...

Read between the lines  
What's f...ed up and everything's alright.  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone.

-¡Tu no eres mi amigo!- grito al momento de empujarlo, sin embargo su fuerza es mucha. Comienzo a sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, eso me repugna.

I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk alone,  
I walk a...

-Silencio...o las consecuencias podrían ser peores.- el miedo se esta apoderando de mi. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida y no se bien que es lo que debo de hacer. Mi cuerpo no me responde y mi cerebro no procesa la información correctamente. Lo único que se es que no deseo esto.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
Till then I walk alone.

Su recuerdo vuelve a mi cerebro¿por qué pienso en él en un momento como este?. ¿Es porque desearía que él tomara el lugar de este sujeto ó simplemente estoy delirando porque me empiezan a besar el cuello provocándome unas nauseas terribles?

I walk alone,  
I walk a...

-¡Ah!- Aquel sujeto lanza un grito de dolor y cae a un costado dejándome ver a mi salvador: Hao Asakura se encuentra ahí parado; su rostro muestra un claro disgusto y de su mano aun se puede ver rastros de poder espiritual que ha utilizado para liberarme, al parecer estos últimos años le han sentado de maravilla.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

Quedo en silencio sin saber bien que decir mientras el se acerca y me tiende una mano que necesito, no solo para levantarme, sino para salir de esta soledad. Confundido tomo su mano y el con un fuerte impulso me atrae a su cuerpo, me abraza con ternura mientras me besa la frente.

-Ese sujeto jamás se volverá a meter con algo de mi propiedad- Miro a Hao a los ojos y el me dirige una sonrisa.- Disculpa la tardanza, mi Lyserg...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
Till then I walk alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Song 2:** Baila Casanova

**Dedicado a:** Bere, miembro reciente de los amantes del yaoi.

**Pareja ó tema:** HaoxLyserg y Horo Ren, diversión.

-¡Ren!, explícame de nuevo porque venimos a este bar.- pregunto Lyserg siguiendo a su amigo después de que el gorila que estaba en la puerta los dejara pasar.

-Ya te lo explique un millar de veces, Lys.- Ren seguía hacia delante abriéndose camino entre la multitud de gente que había en aquella discoteca, la mejor de la cuidad (según decían).- Mi novio Horo consiguió una mesa y como no quiero que se sobrepase conmigo te traje.

-¬u¬ ¿será que aun le tienes pánico a tu Koi?

-u//ú No, lo que sucede es que es muy emotivo.

La gente bailaba en una enorme pista que estaba llena hasta el tope, seguido de esta se encontraba el bar, de donde salían cientos de meseros que corrían con la orden hasta las respectivas mesas que se encontraban en un hueco en la pared dándoles cierta privacidad a los que las ocupaban.

-¡Mira, allá esta la mesa!- grito Ren, el sonido era un poco alto y más agregando las voces de todos los presentes. Los chicos se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la mesa donde un peliceleste (N/a: O.o) tomaba un poco de licor.

-¡Ren, que bien que llegas!- Horo se levanto de su lugar e inmediatamente beso con intensidad a su novio. Lyserg dejo de verlos para ir a tomar un lugar. Suspiro viendo la vista de baile. El nunca encajaría en ese tipo de lugares: odiaba el ruido, no sabia bailar y no tomaba.

De pronto, su mirada fue atraída hacia un chico de mirada coqueta que bailaba con una rubia, que al lado de este no parecía nada: su baile no era tan provocativo. El muchacho tenia el cabello castaño y largo sujetado de manera elegante. Llevaba por vestimenta unos vaqueros roídos y flojos y una playera negra ajustada, cuyos tres primeros botones se encontraban desabrochados dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho. Pero lo más impresionante era su manera de bailar, el movimiento simplemente era hipnótico e insinuante.

Toco tu piel y empiezo a caer  
Un peligro también será exceso  
De verte bailar es casi un ritual  
Y sabes que te deseo  
No sé controlar la locura que hay en mi  
Es irracional lo que me haces sentir

Atraía la atención de todos a la deriva, quienes volteaban sus rostros para poder observarlo. Mientras tanto, Lyserg lo visualizaba desde su lugar, sin poder impedir que su mirada lo contemplara.

Baila para mí, solo para mí  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar

¿Pero que había en el que lo hacia tan singular?. Se preguntaba eso cuando el chico volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de encanto. Lyserg volteo a sus espaldas buscando a alguien más, no creyendo lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

Ámame, Baila baila casanova  
Baila para mí, solo para mí  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila baila casanova

De un momento a otro dejo de bailar con la chica, quien quedo pasmada al verse abandonada, se fue acercando lentamente hasta la mesa de Lyserg sentándose a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; mientras que él trataba de ocultarle su rostro totalmente rojo por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese instante.

El pelilargo tomo un poco del licor que se encontraba en la mesa y di un suspiro.

-¡Vaya¿Qué trae a una chica tan linda como tu a mi mesa?

-¿Disculpa?- el chico soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿No lo sabias, nena? Estas en mi mesa.

-o.ó ¡Yo no soy ninguna chica!- el castaño se alejo de el como por impulso y le echo una mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Cielos, es cierto!.- El chico volvió a sentarse al lado de Lyserg.- Bien, empecemos de nuevo¿qué trae a un chico tan lindo como tú a mi mesa?- Lyserg lo miro sorprendido con su cara roja por el atrevimiento.

-Eh... yo... -el chico rodó los dedos contorneando el rostro de Lyserg hasta llegar a su mentón mientras acercaba más su rostro.

-¡Eh, tu!- Ren había llegado al momento justo para impedir un completo aprovechamiento.- ¿Qué creías que le hacías a Lyserg?

-Lyserg... bonito nombre.- el chico seguía con su mirada coqueta que intimidaba al pobre peliverde.

-¡No lo veas así!

-¡Oh, vamos Len, deja que se diviertan!- Horo Horo abrazó su novio por la espalda.- Y ven a divertirte conmigo.

-u///ú ¡Horo, no voy a dejar al casanova Hao Asakura con mi amigo!, por algo se ha ganado su fama...

-Descuida, Rentado, cuidare bien al capullo.- Diciendo esto Hao tomo la mano del peliverde y lo condujo hasta la pista de baile.

-Eh... yo no se bailar.- Lyserg estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien lo aprisionaba por la cintura desde atrás juntando sus cuerpos con fuerza.-¡Que demoni... !

-Shh... Tu solo sígueme.- susurro dulcemente en su oído provocándole cierta excitación.

Tu calor, mi pasión, que combinación  
Delirio perfuma el misterio  
No puedo evitar al verter bailar  
Hacerte el amor en mis sueños  
Que no puede pasar si las ganas quieren mas  
Azúcar y sal, no quiero escapar

-¿Crees que esta bien dejarlos solos?- preguntaba un Ren preocupando mientras su novio casi recostado en él besaba su cuello con dulzura.

-Tu tranquilo Ren, que Hao no hace nada si la victima no accede.- Horo comenzaba a acariciarlo por debajo de la blusa.

-¡No le llames victima!- pronuncio el chino y depuse dejo escapar un gemido.

-¡Es que Hao nunca se ha tomado a alguien en serio!, tu viste como dejo a esa chica a mitad de la pista, y es la más popular de nuestra escuela...- El peliceleste ya tenia las manos sobre sus pezones y ejercía presión sobre ellos causando que Ren no pudiera seguir con la discusión.

-¡Si le hace algo a Lyserg juro que tu té las veras conmigo!- articulo lentamente pero con un tono acusador que prendió más a su novio.

-¡Claro Ren, castígame!- pronuncio Horo con rudeza mientras mordía su oreja con encanto.

Baila para mí, solo para mí  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila baila casanova

¡Lo estaba tratando como chica y eso no era agradable del todo!, sin embargo su manera de bailar era tan cautivante que dejaba todo eso de un lado. ¡Y es que ese casanova Hao sabia como moverse!. Incluso podía imaginarlo, en sus pensamientos más ocultos la manera en que lo haría...

_-¡Si, oh si, Hao!- gritaría mientras el castaño lo penetra con fuerza y lujuria, provocándole fuertes bocanadas de pasión y locura.- ¡Más por favor! _

_-lo haces perfecto.- diría dándole más fuerte y provocando nuevas sensaciones hasta sentir dentro suyo algo caliente, delicioso y complacedor. Saldría de dentro suyo y se abrazarían uno al otro jugueteando con palabras dulces y sensuales._

Baila para mí, solo para mí  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila baila casanova

Oooooh. Baila baila casanova  
Oooooooh Baila baila casanova

-Esta bien que no te guste bailar, pero por lo menos inténtalo.- Lyserg no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse desde que había comenzado a pensar en eso. Al notarlo su rostro quedo lleno de un rubor incandescente.

-Yo... eh. Perdón.

-¿te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa?- Hao lo tomo por la cintura y atrajo sus cuerpos provocándole cierto placer al peliverde.

-Yo...

-Vamos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás... - Hao y Lyserg salieron de la discoteca mientras eran vistos a lo lejos por unos enojados ojos dorados.

Baila para mí, solo para mí  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila baila casanova

**_Gracias a todos por sus lindos RR!, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y que sigan en contacto n.-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song 3:** Róbame un beso

**Dedicado a:** Nickyta-x

**Pareja ó tema:** HaoxLyserg. Síndrome de Estocolmo xD.

**Notas de capitulo:** ¡En serio!, busque muchas canciones y no encontré otra. Lo que sucede es que a diferencia de los otros songfics de esta colección este capitulo se creo antes de buscar la canción y puede que por eso no coincida en muchas cosas.

-¡Hao...Hao,no!- Lyserg suplicaba mientras las manos de su captor recorrían su cuerpo y su boca cubría de besos y suaves presiones. Aunque fuera tan solo uno de sus esclavos para hacer enfadar a los X-Laws Hao siempre había sido cálido y él empezaba a culpar al síndrome de Estocolmo(1) por el cariño que le comenzaba a tener al Asakura. Sin embargo había días cuando Hao llegaba con unos deseos tremendos de sexo, lo que no podía (quería) brindarle Lyserg- ¡Hao, por favor!- suplico por ultima vez el peliverde.

-¡Siempre te niegas, inglés!- Hao se quito de encima de un momento a otro sentándose en la cama en la que se encontraban.

-Sabes que no me presto a estas cosas.

-Te da miedo.

-¡Cla-claro que no!- Lyserg se indigno y dejo de abrocharse su camisa, que casualmente había estado "desapareciendo" de su cuerpo muy a menudo.

-Aja. Bueno, hazme un favor.- Hao volteo a verlo con lujuria.

-¿q-que?

-Prometo no tocarte tan solo quiero que te desvistas delante mío.

-¡¿Qué?!- el rostro del inglés se torno de un rojo intenso.

-Es eso o te violo, ya no quiero contenerme...- Lyserg avanzo con timidez hasta colocarse delante de Hao y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. El castaño por su parte puso la mano en su miembro y la movía al ritmo en que el ojiverde se sacaba la ropa lentamente. Lyserg se estremeció al oír un gemido por parte de Hao, su sorpresa creció al ver el sexo de Hao al descubierto cubierto por semen y una mano mientras Hao se contorneaba en una mueca de placer. Sin saber bien que hacia el peliverde se acerco a Hao sentándose en sus piernas, rodeándolo del cuello con los brazos- ¿Se te antojo?- Hao correspondió el abrazo de inmediato.

Hoy te observe

Y en tus ojos hallé

Que esta palpitando en tu pecho

esa ilusión de atreverte a vivir

y hacer lo que nunca hemos hecho.

-¿Prometes que no dolerá mucho?- Hao ya estaba besando su cuello de nuevo.

-No si eres obediente.- El shaman de fuego lo recostó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a besar el pecho y a bajar por su abdomen mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus piernas desnudas. Lyserg instintivamente logro sacar la ropa que traía encima Hao y en unos momentos ambos se quedaron desnudos.

-¡Hao, espera!- Lyserg se separo un poco.

-¡¿De nuevo te arrepentiste a la mitad?!

-No, tan solo quiero observarte...-confeso apenado Lyserg mientras recorría con sus manos la grandiosa anatomía que estaba sobre el.

-Je, tan solo lo hubieras hecho: tienes mi permiso para hacerme lo que quieras.

-No necesito tu permiso.- Lyserg se precipito y acorralo uno de los pezones de Hao entre sus dientes ejerciendo un poco de presión, haciendo gemir de placer a su captor.

Róbame un beso y después ya veremos

Róbame un beso y haber lo que hacemos

Róbame el corazón vuélvete mi ladrón.

-¡wow!, aprendes muy rápido.- Ahora Lyserg lamía su pecho dejando suaves besos de cariño.- Pero aquí yo soy el que manda.- Hao recostó a Lyserg de nuevo e introdujo su miembro en la boca. El peliverde gemía de placer creyendo que no podía haber sobre la tierra experiencia más placentera que eso. Cuando termino Hao lo beso en el cuello mientras jugaba un poco con el sexo de Lyserg.- Bien, ahora viene la segunda fase, mi querido esclavo.- Hao deslizo con cariño sus manos por el rostro del inglés.- voltéate.- su orden fue llena de sensualidad y un toque de cariño. Lys hizo lo que le ordeno y de inmediato Hao le comenzó a lamer el espacio entre las nalgas mientras estas las masajeaba ricamente.

-¡Ah!- Lyserg gimió por el contacto, mientras Hao lo se preparaba para introducir el primer dedo.-¡Ah!- Ahora el dolor se había juntado con el placer.

-Descuida , te acostumbraras.- Hao introdujo otro dedo seguido de un grito por parte del inglés. El shaman de fuego espero un poco para introducir el ultimo dedo y dilatar la entrada lo más que se pudiera.

Róbame un beso y después ya veremos

Róbame un beso y haber lo que hacemos

Róbame el corazón vuélvete mi ladrón.

-¡Ah!- Lyserg sintió alivio cuando Hao saco sus dedos , pero acto seguido se sintió como antes ya que el castaño le estaba introduciendo su sexo. Empezaron las embestidas acompañadas de gemidos de ambas partes hasta que Hao y Lys quedaron satisfechos quedando acostados uno sobre el otro.

-Eres genial, Lys.- Hao comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello.

Hoy te mire y al mirarte temblé

pero tu no te atreves a nada

desespere, de esperar me canse

y tal vez hoy suene descarado.

-Ya cálmate...-Lyserg hizo a un lado a su captor.

-Je...- el castaño se apodero de sus labios introduciendo su lengua aprovechando la sorpresa del inglés; este ultimo quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como la lengua de Hao entraba y salia de su boca jugando con la suya. Trato de morderla , pero al shaman de fuego no le importo mucho: siguió y siguió hasta quedar sin oxigeno.

Róbame un beso y después ya veremos.

Róbame un beso y haber lo que hacemos

Róbame el corazón vuélvete mi ladrón.

-¡Ah¿¡qué fue eso!?

-Eso, mi Lyserg, fue un beso.

-¡Ya lo se, tonto¿por qué me lo diste?

-¿No es obvio?

-Eh...no, yo quiero un motivo.

-Algunos besos no tienen motivo, Lys.- Hao de nuevo beso a Lyserg, pero este lo separo casi al instante.

-¡Dime!

-¿Decir que?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¡Ahs¿por qué esto?- Lyserg se precipito a los labios de Hao y un delicioso beso comenzó; terminando después de un poco de tiempo.- ¿Y bien?

-Dime que sentiste.

-Yo... ¡hey, yo te pregunte primero!

-Pues lo mismo que sentiste tu yo lo sentí yo.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Crees que sea...Amor?

-¡jajajajaja, tu dime!

-debe ser por el síndrome de Estocolmo.- Lyserg bajo al cara avergonzado mientras Hao comenzaba a reir.

-¡No lo creo!

Róbame un beso y después ya veremos.

Róbame un beso y haber lo que hacemos

Róbame el corazón vuélvete mi ladrón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(1) El síndrome de Estocolmo es una enfermedad psicosomática la cual consiste en que te enamoras o identificas con tu captor o con la persona que ha secuestrado.

¡Gracias a todos los que leen la colección!, espero que este lemon les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song 4:** Thank you

**Dedicado a:** Pastelito (Any-chan)

**Pareja ó tema:** HaoxLyserg. Thank you? xD

**Notas de capitulo:** Pastelito, ojala y que te guste, espero no decepcionarte mucho n.nU

Hao's POV

Que cielo más nublado hay esta mañana sobre la gran ciudad: es gris y me hace recordar lo mal que me siento...mi cabeza explotara en cualquier segundo. Quito las sabanas sin cuidado, seguramente mi día va ser desquiciante. Pero tu gemido me hace voltear a verte, te he dejado sin sabanas por un momento. Sonrió y te vuelvo a arropar mientras te miro y sé...que el día no será tan malo si lo aguanto por ti...

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all.  
And even if I could, it'd all be grey

But your picture on my wall.

It reminds me that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad.

No hay tiempo para desayunar, no hay tiempo que perder. Corro por la calle tratando de alcanzar ese autobús que se que me volverá a dejar, tal como lo hizo ayer¡Que tiene en contra mía ese tipo!. Camino sujetando mi cabeza, tratando de amortiguar el dolor que siento por la resaca. Llego al trabajo sin mucha prisa: un minuto tarde o una hora tarde, no es mucha la diferencia para el jefe. Avanzo hasta mi lugar tratando de evitar a mis nefastos compañeros que se mofan de mi tardanza cuando suena el teléfono y escucho tu voz en la primera llamada del día y sé...que el día no será tan malo si lo aguanto por ti...

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay.

My head just feels in pain.

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,

I'm late for work again.

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply

That I might not last the day.

And then you call me and it's not so bad,

It's not so bad.

Es que tu simple voz o una mirada tuya pueden lograr que este día ya no sea tan malo, incluso puedo resistir todo el trabajo que se me carga y todo el esfuerzo mental por solucionar cosas que al final no son tan difíciles.

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life.

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life.

-¡Asakura!

-¿Qué sucede?- El tipo gordo al que todos llaman Señor Morimoto se acerca a mi con un enfado en su cara.

-¿Es cierto que llegaste tarde hoy?

-Etto...

-¿Es cierto o no?

-Pues si, pero...

-¡Nada de excusas!, si no quieres que te despida será mejor que hagas horas extras hoy. Y será mejor que respondas inmediatamente en cuanto te pregunto algo.- Se va y me quedo con mis ganas de arrojarle el PC, ahora si que tengo trabajo por delante.

Continuo trabajando como burro hasta dos horas mas tarde que termina mi turno, acabando con el encargo que los demás incompetentes no se dieron el lujo de concluir. Afuera llueve a cantaros y no tengo más remedio que caminar hasta casa bajo esa tela de agua.

Suspiro al abrir la puerta mientras el agua resbala por todo mi cuerpo dejando rastros por todo mi sendero.

-Ten.- me extiendes una toalla junto con tu sonrisa, nada en el mundo me hubiera reconfortado más que el verte ahora sonriendo...

Push the door, I'm home at last

And I'm soaking through and through.

Then you hand me a towel

And all I see is you.

And even if my house falls down,

I wouldn't have a clue,

Because you're near me.

y sé...que el día no fue tan malo porque lo aguante por ti...

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life.

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, espero que este capitulo de KaRaoKe LiFe les haya gustado n.n!


	5. Chapter 5

**Song 5:** Personajes

**Dedicada a:** Yolei

**Pareja ó tema:** YohxAnna.

**Notas de capitulo: **Kyu! Jefa te quiero mucho!

-Yoh, dime que esta vez hiciste la tarea.- pregunto la chica rubia viendo al de los audífonos por sobre su hombro.- recuerda que ya vas bastante mal en esta materia…

-Descuida, Annita, esta vez hice un "intento de tarea"

-¿Un intento de tarea?. El objetivo era hacer una redacción sobre alguna persona importante…

-Es que no me decidí…

-Ejem…- interrumpió el profesor terminando la charla entre ambos.- quiero suponer que su platica se debe a que tienen ganas de hablar¿no?

-Pues…

-Entonces si esta tan deseoso de hablar señor Yoh, léanos su tarea. – en la cara de Yoh apareció un sonrojo.

-¿A toda la clase?

-¿A quien más?; inicie ya por favor.- Toda la clase presto atención al chico castaño que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Bueno, ayer buscando un personaje importante¡descubrí que había muchísimos!

-¿Y por quien se decidió?- Pregunto el profesor al momento que Yoh lanzaba una risita.

- jijiji… por él más importante de todos…

_Te voy a contar de personas  
Que han logrado cosas muy importantes  
En todo el mundo las reconocen por sus hechos tan impresionantes_

_Moisés abrió los mares  
Tyson es campeón  
Clonaron animales  
Luís Miguel compro mansión  
Y Hugo Sánchez los pichichis  
Babe Ruth con los home runs  
Michael Jackson, mil billones  
Y Bill Gates con Microsoft.  
Beethoven sus conciertos,  
Elvis con el rock n'roll,  
Neil Amstrong y la luna,  
Batman le gano al Guason.  
La lista es muy grande y no creo acabar,  
Pero ninguno de ellos jamás me va a ganar  
porque yo,  
yo conquiste tu amor_

_Para mi no hay nada mas importante  
que tener conmigo tu corazón  
Los demás podrán tener lo que quieran  
pero jamás tendrán lo que tengo yo_

La cara del profesor se torno en una mueca de desconcierto al mismo tiempo que Anna escondía su cara roja detrás de sus manos. Yoh se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

_Da Vinci, pinto a la monalisa  
Los chinos al dragón  
Mickey Mouse gana a los niños  
Y Agaci Wimbledon  
Hitler y sus guerras  
Bill gano la reelección  
Madonna y sus canciones  
Jerry le gano a Tom  
También Diego Rivera y su forma de pintar  
Y Albert Einstein la teoría de la relatividad  
No soy ningún famoso  
ni tampoco ricachon  
pero lo que yo he logrado no tiene superación  
Porque yo  
yo conquiste tu amor_

Un silencio se expandió por todo el salón seguido por un ataque de risa.

-¿¡A eso le llama composición!?- ahora el rostro enrojecido resultaba ser el del profesor, pero no exactamente por vergüenza…

-No, a eso yo le llamo "intento de tarea"…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Eres un tonto…- comentaba Anna mientras caminaba a su casa acompañada de Yoh.

-¡Pero es verdad!- Anna se detuvo en seco para después voltear a verlo enfadada.

-¡Aunque fuera verdad no tienes que andar divulgándolo!- volvio la vista al frente.- desde aquí yo avanzo sola…

-¡Hasta mañana!, recuerda que te quiero mucho…

Yoh vio alejarse a la rubia, dedicándole mentalmente toda una poesía.

_No se si necesites escuchar esta canción  
Para darte cuenta que eres para mi una obsesión  
Recuerda no lo olvides que, no me voy a cansar  
De decirle a todo el mundo y también de publicar  
Que yo… yo conquiste tu amor_

**Reviews bien recibidos xD**


End file.
